Comienzos
by Freeman2
Summary: Intentando dejar atrás el pasado Jazz y su hija Daniela, intentaran comenzar una nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad y con un nuevo nombre, pero sin saberlo un peligro les acecha, el cual podría destruir su nueva vida para siempre
1. Prologo

**Un Saludo a todos:** Después de mucho trabajo (ya que casi no e tenido mucho tiempo por mis clases y el trabajo), finalmente pude terminar el prologo de esta nueva historia en la cual comencé a trabajar hace casi una semana. Este nuevo Fic. es una nueva idea que intento salga de lo comun para variar un poco mi estilo o mas bien los temas en los que siempre me baso a al hora de escribir.-

Debo aclarar unos cuantos puntos antes de que comiencen a leerla:

1- No es una historia DxS, ni nada parecido, tanto Danny como Sam no aparecerán en esta historia (Salvo en recuerdos, Sueños o en algún momento que lo considere conveniente según como se desarrolle la trama)

2- Esta historia solo contara con algunos personajes de la serie original, Jazz y Danielle, quienes obviamente son los principales; esto es debido a que comienzan en una nueva ciudad, por lo que todos los demás personajes de la historia serán nuevos y no tendrán mucha relación con la serie (a excepción de los villanos)

3- La historia es larga, si lo es, y lo admito, este proyecto requerirá mucho tiempo y esfuerzo de mi parte, ya que es narrar la vida de ambas, en cada aspecto que pueda imaginar en mi mente, eso incluye tanto problemas familiares, como problemas en el trabajo o en la escuela, incluso relaciones amorosas, todo para llegar a un inesperado desenlace, así que de antemano me disculpo y les pido que sean pacientes si llegase a tardar en publicar los capítulos.-

4- Este punto es algo que no suelo hacer en mis historias, pero por esta vez haré una excepción, y es incluir mi OC (Own Charácter), en la misma, normalmente no me gusta hacerlo porque siento que pierde un poco de su sentido, pero aprovechando que todo será nuevo e intentare no echar todo a perder

5- Solo puedo esperar que disfruten de la historia y que pueda llenar las expectativas de todos los lectores, muchas dudas sobre los personajes o la historia se iran aclarando solas segun avance la misma.-

Sin más que agregar, solo puedo esperar que la disfruten.-

* * *

**Sinopsis:**

Una nueva vida, una nueva ciudad, un nuevo nombre, nuevos amigos, todo lo necesario para dejar atrás el pasado.

Tras la perdida de su familia, Jazmine Summers (Fenton)de 30 años, intenta dejar atrás las sombras que marcaron su pasado, por lo que decide mudarse y comenzar una nueva vida, al lado de su hija Daniela Summers (Fenton) de 14 años.-

Ahora Jazmine deberá luchar por salir adelante y mantener una buena relación con su hija, para poder sobrevivir en su nuevo hogar, mientras que Daniela deberá adaptarse a su nueva escuela y a sus nuevos amigos, sin saber que un peligro le acecha, el cual podría destruir su vida, si sus lazos familiares no son lo suficientemente fuertes.-

* * *

**Comienzos**

**Prologo**

**Por: Freeman2**

**

* * *

  
**

Por que la vida es injusta. Estoy segura que en mas de alguna ocasión te has hecho la misma pregunta, y al igual que tu, yo también me lo he preguntado en mas de alguna ocasión. Solía pasar horas intentando descifrar esta incógnita, pero la verdad, nunca encontré una respuesta definitiva a esta interrogante, al menos no una que alcanzara a satisfacerme lo suficiente, después de muchos años intentando entender cual era el verdadero significado de la vida, me di cuenta de que la esta es solo un camino de sufrimiento sin sentido que no tiene solución; un pensamiento muy triste no es verdad, pero no dudo en ningún momento que también lo hayas pensado.

Porque las cosas tuvieron que ser de esta forma, un día la vida era perfecta y parecía que el futuro estaba asegurado, una buena vida, una buena familia, una buena educación, todo lo que alguien podría desear, hasta que un día todo cambio, ahora pareciera que no importa cuanto lucho por salir adelante, todas la puertas terminan por cerrarse frente a mi.

No me estoy quejando, por el contrario podría decir que tuve la suerte de nacer en una familia privilegiada, y vivir una vida que muchos podrían haber deseado, después de todo, mis padres siempre me dieron lo que desee, pero en alguna forma aunque parezca extraño que lo diga, no era feliz.

Te preguntaras porque, y la verdad no te culpo en pensar de esta forma, como es posible que una chica que lo a tenido todo sea capas de pensar de esta manera. Pero quizás para entenderme, tendrías que conocerme un poco más y estoy segura de que en este momento deseas saber más sobre mí, sobre mi vida, sobre mis padres, mis amigos, mi hermano, y aquellos acontecimientos que me hicieron lo que ahora soy.-

Si realmente deseas saber sobre mi vida, no tengo ningún inconveniente en contarte un poco mas sobre mi, pero debo advertirte que hay cosas en mi vida que simplemente no puedo y no deseo recordar.

Que puedo decir, mi infancia fue perfecta, hasta cierto punto. Mi familia era ejemplar, mis padres eran un par de científicos, siempre inventando y siempre creando algo nuevo para su absurda obsesión con los fantasmas, pero aunque su obsesión solía ser la mayor causa de los problemas en el hogar, ellos eran una pareja amorosa que siempre cuidaron de mí y de mi hermano, pero fuera de lo que todos veían, la verdad, es que ellos nunca tenían tiempo para nosotros, siempre ocupados con sus inventos, con sus conferencias y sus entrevistas, si, eran famosos, es mas quizás alguna vez escucharas hablar de ellos, de Maddie y Jack Fenton, no me sorprendería que los conocieras, es difícil olvidar sus nombres.

Podrías pensar: "Tus padres eran científicos famosos y adinerados, cualquiera desearía poder vivir tu vida", y es verdad, siempre tuve lo que quise, todos aquellos caprichos que mi corazón siempre deseo, estuvieron siempre a mi alcancé, todo lo que pudieses imaginar podía ser mió con solo pedirlo, con excepción de mis padres, pero este era el precio de la fama y por mucho que me doliera tuve que aceptarlo.

Con el tiempo encontré consuelo en los libros y dedique mi niñez a la lectura, pasabas horas encerrada en mi habitación soñando con una vida perfecta y un final feliz, tal y como narraban las historias que leía una y otra vez, como era de esperar mi pasión por la lectura y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el amplio mundo de la literatura, me ayudo a sobresalir en la escuela, y fácilmente me convertí en la mejor estudiante de la secundaria, era la envidia de todos, siempre con un excelente promedio y una conducta intachable, claro era de esperarse de la hija de tan prestigiados científicos, con esto sabia que mi futuro era una línea recta al éxito, pero aun esto, no me hizo feliz.

Puede que suene como una amargada o incluso como alguien que simplemente no puede conformase con lo que tiene, si, tienes razón, quizás sea una persona egoísta y obstinada pero como podrías tú entender mis sentimientos. No, no puedes entenderlo, mi vida era un infierno tanto en casa como en la escuela, la escuela…., como odiaba ese lugar, como odiaba ser una muñeca de porcelana, perfecta simplemente perfecta, como si no fuese suficiente la poca atención de mis padres, mis notas no me hicieron la mas popular de la clase, como lo se, no es difícil de adivinar, podía verlo dibujado en las miradas de todos en la escuela, aquel repudio, aquel desprecio hacia mi, me miraban como si fuese un fenómeno, "Miren a la princesita, es simplemente perfecta", como odiaba eso, asistir a clases era un tormento diario que no parecía tener fin, siempre sola, sin ninguna persona a quien pudiese considerar como un verdadero amigo, nunca tuve a alguien en quien pudiese confiar, mis compañeros me veían como si fuese alguien extraña, la verdad yo nunca encaje en la secundaria, quien querría a una cerebrito sabelotodo a su lado, por que eso es lo que era, ni siquiera los chicos se fijaban en mi, lo se porque a aquellos a quienes les abrí mi corazón terminaron burlándose de mi, yo nunca fui mas que un juego para ellos, solo me buscaban por interés, y para poder sacar provecho de mi, pero me sentía tan sola, tan necesitada de tener a alguien a mi lado que deje que me lastimasen, solo porque quería sentirme amada, y es por eso que me odiaba a mi misma, por ser tan débil, por ser tan estupida de pensar que así podría resolver todos mis problemas, que tonta fui, solía llorar en los baños de la escuela todo el tiempo, así que al final decidí estar sola, recluida en una esquina donde nadie pudiese lastimarme.

¿Aun quieres juzgarme?, aun piensas que soy egoísta, quizás ahora comprendas un poco más sobre mí, no es verdad, tal vez tu modo de pensar también haya cambiado, pero mi historia no termina aquí, aun debo contarte un poco más, sobre mi hermano.

Danny, solía ser un chico muy tímido, el y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, para mi era lo mas preciado en el mundo, su sonrisa era como una luz para mi, algo que me hacia sentir mejor con todo lo que me rodeaba, recuerdo que solía leerle muchas historias para que pudiera dormir y siempre que el tenia un problema, hablábamos por horas hasta que se sentía mejor, aquellos años junto a mi hermano siempre fueron los mas dichosos de mi vida. Pero con el paso del tiempo mi pequeño hermano cambio, y ya nada volvió a ser igual, aun recuerdo aquel día, cuando un extraño accidente ocurrió en mi casa, desde entonces las cosas no fueron las mismas, era como si Danny fuese otra persona, siempre en problemas, siempre discutía con papa y mama, y nunca mas dejo que me acercara a el, y así el lazo que alguna vez nos unió se fue disolviendo poco a poco, no tuve mas opción que hacerme a un lado y dejarle vivir su vida, el simplemente no deseaba nada de mi, y yo nunca mas desee estar con el, pero que gran error fue el que cometí, quizás si me hubiese esforzado mas, el no habría terminado de esta forma.-

De aquí en adelante, mis recuerdos son borrosos, y me es difícil recordad. Recuerdo que mi hermano solía frecuentar a un viejo amigo de mis padres, un hombre de apellido Master, también recuerdo que mis padres solían reñir con mi hermano por esa amistad, ya que al parecer mis madres no confiaban en ese hombre, decían que a el solo le interesaba el poder. Pero Danny no dejo que las restricciones de mis padres le detuviesen, y un día, mi hermano huyo de casa, pasaron algunas semanas antes que supiésemos de el. Cuando finalmente le encontramos, descubrimos que había escapado para convertirse en el hijo de Vlad Master, mis padres no podían creerlo, y esto genero una fricción entre ellos y su antiguo amigo lo cual conllevo a graves consecuencias. Mis padres intentaron recuperar a mi hermano por la fuerza, mas no sabían que su antiguo compañero de la universidad guardaba un oscuro secreto y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mi hermano se fuese, aun puedo recordad ese día, había llovido toda la tarde y no parecía que la lluvia fuese a cesar, mis padres me pidieron que esperara en casa, pero no pude hacerlo y quizás aquella fue la única vez que les desobedecí.

Perdóname si no puedo darte mas detalles, pero hasta aquí es donde puedo recordar, lo demás son solo partes inconclusas, con excepción de algunas fechas y nombres mi mente párese haberlo olvidado todo, aunque aun puedo ver algunas imágenes en mi mente, las cuales aun me torturan en mis sueños. Un accidente, un incendio, la llamas consumiendo todo el lugar, mis padres muertos frente a mis ojos y mi hermano luchando contra un extraño ser quien reía, jactándose de aquella grotesca escena como si se tratase de una diversión, aquellas imágenes me atormentan en mis pesadillas cada noche sin descanso, pero entre todo el dolor recuerdo haber escuchado el llanto de un bebe, todo lo demás son solo sombras.-

Bien, desearía poder contarte más, pero me es imposible, además, ya te he contado más que suficiente, no quiero aburrirte con mi vida, y yo tampoco quiero intentar recordar, para mi eso quedo atrás, y es hora de comenzar nuevamente, una nueva ciudad y una nueva vida, al lado de mi pequeña, y esta historia al igual que muchas otras comienza aquí, dentro de la fría y oscura habitación de un motel.-

* * *

El reloj despertador, marco las cuatro de la mañana.

La noche era fría, como cualquier otra noche de primavera en esta parte del país, el viento soplaba con suavidad moviendo las pequeñas bolsas de basura que se encontraban en piso del estacionamiento, el cual aun se encontraba húmedo tras la lluvia que había azotado hacia unas horas; ahora no habían mas nubes en el cielo, solo un manto infinito de oscuridad, en el cual ni las estrellas se atrevían a iluminar el firmamento. El continuo destello de los faros que se encontraban en la acera junto a la carretera, se colaba entre las persianas blancas que cubrían las ventanas de las habitaciones del motel, que al igual que muchos otros, esperaban a los viajeros a la horilla del camino, llamándoles con sus rótulos fluorescentes para que pudiesen descansar de un largo viaje, parecía que aquella luz era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, haciendo un matiz de luz y sombras con cada destello.-

"Hoy será el ultimo día".- pensó una joven que se encontraba acostada a la orilla de la cama en una de las habitaciones del lugar, giro su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha para mirar la hora que marcaba el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche de su habitación.-

Aun era temprano, quizás demasiado temprano como para comenzar el día, la joven giro su cabeza nuevamente y fijo su mirada hacia el techo, no tenia ánimos de levantarse, dijo en su mente acomodando la almohada detrás de su cabeza y colocando sus dos manos detrás de la nuca para poder apoyarse en ellas, quizás lo mejor seria dormir un poco mas, se dijo cerrando sus ojos por un momento, sin embargo el sonido de un camión al pasar le impido volver a quedarse dormida, giro su cabeza nuevamente pero esta vez hacia su izquierda, el destello blanco de la luz que provenía de los faros en la calle, iluminaba su rostro revelando el cansancio en su mirada.-

"Bien, supongo que al mal paso, darle prisa", se dijo llenándose de ánimos para poder levantarse.-

Apoyo sus dos codos sobre la cama para poder impulsarse un poco y con la ayuda de sus manos pudo sentarse sin mucha dificultad, dio un suspiro y agito su cabello con su mano izquierda, odiaba tener que levantarse tan temprano, en especial, después de haber conducido toda la noche para poder encontrar un lugar donde poder dormir, apoyo su mano izquierda sobre la cama y con su mano derecha retiro la sabana que cubría sus piernas, revelando su ropa interior la cual era de color negro, "Que noche".- suspiro esperando un instante antes de girar su cuerpo, para de esta forma poner sus pies en el piso y así sentarse a la orilla de la cama.-

"Uhmmm".- bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda, doblando un poco la espalda hacia atrás y estirando su mano derecha hacia el cielo, estaba agotada, esta rutina se había repetido las ultimas noches y la verdad estaba mas que cansada de ella, deslizo su mano derecha sobre su blusa blanca para poder estirarla ya que se había recogido un poco cuando estaba acostada. Este día, finalmente llegarían a su destino, pensó nuevamente apoyando sus dos manos sobre la cama y dando un último impulso para ponerse de pie. La joven tambaleo un poco recostando su pierna derecha sobre el borde de la cama evitando así caer al piso, espero un momento y movió su pie derecho lentamente sintiendo un pequeño bulto en el suelo, al parecer había tropezado con un borde roto de la alfombra, dio unos pasos a su derecha acercándose a la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama, se agacho un poco y estiro la mano para poder encender la lámpara que se encontraba sobre la mesa.-

La luz invadió rápidamente toda la habitación, al menos ahora no habría excusa para tropezarse al caminar, se dijo mirando la pequeña saliente en la alfombra la cual casi le había derribado, levanto la mirada y pudo notar el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo que se encontraba colgado justo arriba de la mesa de noche, el cual era sostenido por un pequeño clavo que podría desprenderse de la pared en cualquier momento, se observo por un segundo, deslizando suavemente sus manos sobre su rostro, su cabello era rojizo, sus ojos azules y su piel blanca, no quería pensar que era presumida, pero su cuerpo aun estaba en muy buena forma para ser una mujer de treinta años, "Jejeje".-, sonrió para si, un poco apenada de sus propios pensamientos, dio unos pasos atrás para nuevamente sentarse en la cama, "Uhmm…".- dio un largo suspiro, mientras se recordaba así misma cuando apenas tenia dieciséis años, aunque la verdad, no había mucha diferencia; aun tenia la misma expresión triste que siempre le caracterizo, también el mismo peinado que siempre había usado desde que era una adolescente, lo cual no era muy original y con excepción del agotamiento dibujado en su rostro, y claro por su cuerpo que ahora ya no era el de una niña, considero la joven para si sosteniendo sus pechos con ambas manos, todo parecía ser igual.-

"Claro, y no olvidemos eso también".- murmuro en voz baja dibujando una sonrisa de picardía en su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza con un poco de ironía ante el hecho que ahora era madre.-

"Como pasan los años" murmuro con un poco de tristeza, dando otro largo suspiro y tomando un mechón de su cabello con su mano derecha, el cual comenzó a desenredar con sus dedos, no había tenido tiempo para nada desde que comenzó el viaje y no podía negar que su aspecto era un desastre, ella siempre había tenido cuidado de cómo se veía, aunque nunca de una forma frívola, pero no había razón para verse mal, aunque pronto tendría tiempo suficiente para poder arreglarse, cuando llegaran a su nuevo hogar.-

Después de unos cuantos nudos desechos, la joven finalmente parecía prestarle un poco de atención a su habitación, las paredes estaban cubiertas con un viejo papel tapiz de flores rojas con bordes amarillos, el cual estaba comenzando a desprenderse, aquello era algo natural con el paso del tiempo el pegamento perdía su resistencia, el piso estaba completamente cubierto con una alfombra de color café, la cual también tenia algunas partes rasgadas, con las que alguien podría tropezarse fácilmente tal y como a ella le había ocurrido, también había una pequeña mesa frente a la cama, donde se encontraban un par de maletas abiertas, la habitación no era tan grande, una sola recamara con un baño.-

"Al menos es un bonito lugar", exclamo la pelirroja, recordando el ultimo Motel en donde habían pasado la noche, después de dormir en diferentes hospedajes durante el camino, era casi imposible el esperar un lugar que estuviese en buen estado, así que simplemente no podía ser exigente al respecto, pero aquella habitación era sin duda la mejor en la que habían estado.-

"Bien, no hay que perder mas tiempo", murmuro revisando nuevamente la hora del reloj, el cual marcaba ya las cuatro de la mañana con veinte minutos, "Ahora la parte difícil", se dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella con la cual estaba compartiendo la habitación.-

"Daniela", llamo la joven levantándose un poco y colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama para poder acercarse a la joven que estaba acostada en el otro extremo de la misma, "Danni", llamo nuevamente estirando la mano y colocándola en la espalda de la jovencita que se encontraba profundamente dormida.-

"Uhmm….", murmuro la joven al sentir que alguien le movía

"Vamos hija es hora de levantarse".- dijo su madre nuevamente agitándola un poco mas

"Mama….".- murmuro Daniela estirando su mano y deteniendo la de su madre para que dejara de moverla, "Déjame dormir un poco mas".- exclamo entre murmullos intentando no perder el sueño, su madre no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquellas palabras, no era la primera vez que las escuchaba por el contrario oírlas nuevamente le traía tantos recuerdos.-

"Vamos hija".- exclamo nuevamente, poniéndose de pie, "Después podrás dormir todo lo que quieras".- aseguro intentando animarla para que finalmente saliese de la cama.-

"No quiero dormir después", replico Daniela, dándose la vuelta para poder ver la hora en el reloj, dejando al descubierto su alborotado cabello negro y sus hermosos pero soñolientos ojos azules, "Quiero dormir ahora".- renegó al ver la hora y descubrir que aun era tan temprano.-

"Hija, sabes que tenemos que evitar el trafico de la autopista", respondió su madre, acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban las maletas.- "Así que arriba, después de una ducha se te quitara el sueño".-

"No quiero quitarme el sueño".- exclamo tomando la almohada que estaba a su derecha y colocándola sobre sus ojos, para así cubrirlos de la luz.-

"Daniela ".- exclamo su madre al verla acomodarse en la cama nuevamente.-

"Ah…".- grito molesta, retirando la almohada de su rostro y lanzándola al piso mientras golpeaba el colchón de la cama con los puños cerrados, "Porque no podemos esperar a que amanezca, ni siquiera a salido el sol".- le replico a su madre quien tomaba una bata blanca con rallas rojas de su maleta.-

"Ya te lo dije, si nos vamos temprano ahorraremos mas tiempo", explico poniéndose la bata haciendo un nudo en la cintura para evitar que se abriera, "Así llegaremos a Paraíso antes del anochecer".-

"Esa estupida ciudad va a estar ahí sin importar a que hora lleguemos".- exclamo Daniela con un obvio disgusto por la idea de vivir en una nueva ciudad, "No entiendo cual es la prisa que tienes por llegar".- respondió con un tono mas pesado, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a su madre.-

"DANIELA SUMMERS", grito su madre dándose la vuelta y derribando su cartera accidentalmente al golpearla con el codo, "Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me hables así, me escuchaste jovencita".-

"Y a mi tampoco me gusta cuando alguien toma decisiones sin consultarme primero", reclamo ella levantándose rápidamente y sentándose en la cama mirando a su madre fijamente a los ojos, "Yo no quería mudarme lo recuerdas, así que por lo menos trata de ser un poco mas considerada y déjame dormir un poco mas".-

"No empieces con eso de nuevo jovencita", replico su madre, sabiendo que solo buscaba una excusa para discutir por el viaje, tal y como lo había hecho desde el primer día, "Esta discusión no viene al caso, así que no trates de buscar una excusa para comenzar con ella".-

"Tu fuiste quien la comenzó mamá, el día en que me dijiste que nos mudaríamos", reclamo ella acostándose de nuevo sin poder disimular la molestia en su mirada, "Bonito regalo de cumpleaños".- replico con un tono sarcástico, "Feliz cumpleaños Daniela, como regalo por tu cumpleaños numero catorce, nos mudaremos a Paraíso en Ohio", dijo con un tono de ironía y burla, "Bonita sorpresa".-

"Daniela".- murmuro su madre en voz baja, sin poder evitar el sentirse un poco triste al escuchar las palabras de su hija, la joven pelirroja no dijo nada mas, sabia que solo provocaría que la discusión se alargase y no tenia tiempo para ello, además también sabia que en cierta forma su hija tenia todo el derecho de estar molesta con ella, dio unos pasos atrás y se acerco a la mesa nuevamente, doblo sus rodillas y se agacho para poder recoger su cartera, y los papeles que se habían escapado de ella al caer al piso.-

La joven estiro la mano para tomar algunos pequeños trozos de papel, unas cuantas direcciones escritas en pequeños pedazos, algunas tarjetas de presentación y también su licencia de conducir.-

"Jasmine Summers".- leyó el nombre escrito en la pequeña identificación, había usado ese nombre durante casi doce años, aquella había sido una de las muchas decisiones que había tenido que tomar para poder dejar atrás las sombras de su pasado.-

"Voy a tomar una ducha".- dijo la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie, "Puedes dormir un poco mas mientras lo hago".- le ofreció a su hija.-

"Lo que digas".- respondió la joven ojiazul tomando la almohada que estaba detrás de su cabeza y cubriéndose el rostro con ella.-

"Esta bien".- respondió su madre caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta asegurándose de colocar el seguro, se acerco a la regadera, movió la persiana y estiro el brazo para abrir la llave del agua, la cual comenzó a fluir golpeando los azulejos del piso, la joven puso su mano derecha bajo la regadera para poder medir la temperatura del agua.-

"Aun esta caliente".- exclamo retirando rápidamente la mano al sentir que se quemaba, el despertarse temprano tenia sus ventajas, al menos al momento de tomar una ducha

La joven deshizo el nudo de la bata y la dejo caer al piso, también se quito su blusa y la coloco sobre la tapa del retrete, seguidamente soltó su sostén y se agacho un poco para poder quitarse su ropa interior, entro a al regadera y cerro los ojos tras el primer contacto con el agua.-

Las gotas se deslizaban por su cuerpo lentamente, Jazz levanto su rostro para sentir como el agua golpeaba suavemente su rostro, aquella sensación era lo que ella mas disfrutaba al tomar una baño.-

"Pero no hay tiempo para esto", se dijo regresando en si y tomando un jabón que estaba en un pequeño hueco en la pared de piedra especialmente hecho para el.-

"Yo no quería mudarme lo recuerdas".- escucho la voz de su hija dentro de su cabeza.-

Cuantas veces había escuchado aquellas palabras, y aun ahora seguían lastimándola de la misma forma, el viaje había sido difícil, en especial con Daniela quejándose por todo; pero el mudarse no había sido un decisión apresurada como ella creía, todo tenia su razón de ser, lastimosamente era algo que su madre no podía explicarle.-

"Quisiera que pudieras entenderlo", murmuro entre sollozos, dejando caer el jabón de sus manos y cubriendo su rostro con ellas, las gotas de agua se deslizaban en su rostro mezclándose con sus lágrimas las cuales caían sobre los azulejos del piso y se perdían al entrar en el desagüe.-

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana, cuando madre e hija finalmente salieron de la habitación, la mañana aun era fría, y la noche estaba envuelta en una espesa neblina la cual era muy normal en esa época del año.-

Daniela salio de la habitación, aun un poco soñolienta, vestía un pantalón de color café oscuro, y usaba un viejo suéter rojo el cual había sido de su madre, se ajusto su pequeño gorro y se encogió de hombros al sentir el frió de la noche colocando sus dos manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.-

"Danni podrías ayudarme".- dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación, vistiendo un pantalón azul oscuro y un suéter de color café, al mismo tiempo que cargaba el equipaje de ambas, sosteniendo las dos maletas una en cada mano.-

La joven ojiazul no respondió, simplemente se acerco a su madre y tomo una de las dos maletas que ella sostenía.-

"Gracias".- exclamo la pelirroja, al sentirse mas aliviada de su carga, se agacho un poco colocando la otra maleta en el piso, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la habitación asegurando la puerta con la llave.-

"Vamos", dijo al terminar de asegurar la puerta y tomar nuevamente la maleta por la manija.-

Ambas caminaron por el estacionamiento, hasta donde estaba la vieja camioneta de color rojo, en la cual habían viajado siempre, Jazz se acerco a la puerta trasera del vehiculo, coloco la maleta en el piso y busco la llave del automóvil dentro de su bolso, movió la mano entre todas las cosas para poder encontrarla, finalmente la tomo con sus dedos y la extrajo, para después introducirla en la cerradura del vehiculo.-

"Siempre lo mismo".- exclamo Daniela, cansada de sostener el equipaje colocando la maleta en el piso al ver que su madre no podía abrir la puerta trasera del auto, "No puedo creer que aun conduzcas este auto mama.-", le replico, recordando algunas de las vergüenzas que había sufrido a causa de ese vehiculo.-

"Danni, sabes muy bien que no puedo comprar otro auto".- le respondió su madre logrando abrir la puerta y halándola para levantarla

"No tenemos dinero suficiente".- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

"Ya lo se mama, me lo has dicho muchas veces".- dijo la joven ojiazul, con un tono sarcástico al recibir la clásica respuesta de su madre

"Entonces porque sigues preguntándomelo".- bromeo su madre, tomando la maleta que estaba en el piso y levantándola para colocarla en el maletero del auto.-

"Danni, sube la otra maleta y cierra la puerta".- le pidió su madre sacando la llave de la habitación que tenia guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- "Iré a devolver la llave a la oficina".- le indico a la joven dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección a la oficina del Motel.-

"Claro".- respondió Daniela sin mucho animo tomando la maleta y dando unos pasos para acercarse a la parte trasera del auto.-

* * *

La campanilla de la recepción sonó al hacer contacto con la puerta, el sonido era dulce, como si fuese el de una campana de viento, y era la forma en que se indicaba cuando alguien entraba al lugar, Jazz entro a la pequeña oficina con paredes y piso de madera el cual estaba un poco sucio como si nunca lo hubiesen limpiado, algunas plantas que estaban junto a la ventana adornaban el lugar y al igual que su habitación el tapiz de las paredes estaba comenzando a desprenderse.-

"Hola…..".- llamo la joven acercándose a la recepción, "Hola….".- insistió al ver que nadie respondía, Jazz dio unos pasos a su derecha y se acerco hasta donde estaba la campanilla, la cual los clientes suelen tocar cuando necesitan atención.-

"CLIN….CLIN….".- resonó la pequeña campana amarilla después de que la joven la presionara un par de veces, inclinándose un poco sobre el mostrador para ver si alguien llegaba a atenderle, "CLIN….CLIN….".- insistió de nuevo, al ver que nadie llegaba.-

"Un momento".- se escucho una voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador.-

La puerta se abrió, y un anciano el cual parecía haber estado disfrutando de un placentero sueño entro a la recepción., usaba una vieja camiseta con una obvia mancha de café justo en el pecho, llevaba un pantalón azul muy desgastado, y la mirada en su ojos negros demostraba que no era alguien fácil de tratar.-

"No cree que es muy temprano".- dijo el anciano rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha moviendo su cabellera blanca de un lado a otro y cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda a causa de un largo bostezo

"Lo lamento".- se disculpo la joven, sabiendo que debía ser una molestia el tener que atenderle tan temprano.-

"Bien, no importa".- respondido el anciano recostando sus codos sobre el mostrador.- "Después de todo estas cosas pasan muy a menudo".- dijo el anciano, dando a entender que era algo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia.-

"Aquí tiene la llave":- dijo la joven colocándola sobre el mostrador.-

"Muy bien".- respondió el anciano tomándola y acercándola hacia el, "Permítame".- murmuro agachándose un poco y tomando un viejo libro que estaba en la gaveta del de su lado del mostrador, "Según el registro", dijo revisando los registros de la noche, "Pago la habitación por adelantado".- afirmo al ver la cantidad escrita con su propia letra.-

"Así es".- respondió la joven afirmando con la cabeza.-

"Bien pues entonces creo que eso seria todo".- murmuro el anciano cerrado el libro de registros, "Espero que la habitación haya sido de su agrado".- dijo con un tono de amabilidad

"La verdad si lo fue", respondió la joven con una sonrisa.-

"Y dígame hasta donde se dirige".- pregunto el anciano, con un poco de curiosidad.-

"Vamos a Paraíso en Ohio".- respondió la joven acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro derecho.-

"Ah…., Paraíso".- exclamo el anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro.- "Es una bella ciudad".- aseguro sin poder disimular su emoción al escuchar el nombre, "Mi esposa y yo nos conocimos ahí, incluso pensamos en vivir en ese lugar un tiempo, pero la verdad nunca lo hicimos".-

"Es bueno saber que es una ciudad agradable".- respondió Jazz un poco aliviada de escuchar algo positivo sobre el lugar.-

"Piensa tomar la carretera numero 26 no es cierto".- pregunto el anciano

"La numero 26".- respondió un poco sorprendida colocando sus dos manos sobre la orilla del mostrador.- "Me habían dicho que debía tomar la numero 23".-

"No, no".- respondió el anciano, moviendo las manos en señal de negación.-. "La carretera 26 la abrieron hace casi dos años, es una vía mas rápida ya que no tiene que rodear las montañas.- explico dándole indicaciones.-

"En serio".- exclamo la joven pensando que eso le ahorraría mas tiempo.-

"Así es".- aseguro el anciano.- "Solo tome la salida en la carretera 24 y los letreros le indicaran el camino".-

"Se lo agradezco mucho".- exclamo la joven con alegría despidiéndose del anciano y saliendo de la recepción

"Que tengan buen viaje".- dijo el anciano entre bostezo despidiéndose de ella

* * *

"Uhm….".- murmuro Danielle, quien se encontraba recostada sobre la puerta del lado derecho del automóvil, "Que puede entretenerla tanto" exclamo encogiéndose de brazos a causa del frió, mientras miraba hacia la oficina del motel esperando a que su madre regresase.-

"Como odio este estupido viaje".- exclamo molesta lanzando una patada y rozando el piso del estacionamiento con la suela de sus zapatos.- "No se porque teníamos que mudarnos".- se quejo nuevamente frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos.-

"Danni".- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.-

"Finalmente".- exclamo la joven enderezándose y apoyándose firmemente en sus dos pies y dándose la vuelta para ver a su madre quien se acercaba.-

"Lo siento".- respondió su madre un poco avergonzada, Tomando la llave del automóvil que estaba en su bolsillo e introduciéndola en la puerta del conductor.-

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y entro al vehiculo rápidamente, se acomodo en el asiento y se inclino un poco para retirar el seguro de la puerta del pasajero. Daniela Abrió la puerta y entro al vehiculo, seguidamente cerro la puerta después de acomodarse en el asiento.

La joven de cabello negro miro el letrero luminoso del motel que se reflejaba en el vidrio del vehiculo, el cual destellaba para llamar la atención de los que transitaban por la carretera, el día anterior había sido muy largo y seguramente este no seria muy diferente

Su madre introdujo la llave en la ranura para poner en marcha el automóvil. El sonido del motor resonó un poco, después de algunos intentos para ponerle en marcha, ambas se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad, Jazz ajusto el espejo retrovisor, miro atentamente el volante y lo sostuvo con ambas manos, dio un suspiro y tomo fuerzas para comenzar con el viaje.

El automóvil retrocedió y salio a la carretera donde aun no transitaba ningún vehiculo, el paisaje era algo desolado y el sonido del motor era lo único que podía escucharse haciendo eco entre la oscuridad.-

"Hace mucho frió".- dijo Danielle agitando sus manos para intentar calentarse.-

"Lo se, y lo siento".- se disculpo su madre, por haberse entretenido tanto en la recepción.-

"No importa".- respondió su hija dándose la vuelta y acomodándose en el asiento intentando encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda, para de esa forma poder dormir un poco más.-

Jazz no quiso decir nada mas, quizás lo mejor seria dejarla dormir tranquila y así ahorrar cualquier problema.-

Paso una hora desde que madre e hija partieron del Motel, los ojos de Jazz comenzaban a cerrarse, el camino estaba completamente oscuro y no había mas luz que la de la luna y los faros del auto que apenas iluminaban al frente haciendo visibles las líneas que dividían el camino.-

"Uhm…", dio un pequeño bostezó, pronto amanecería pensó mirando la hora en el reloj que estaba en la radio del automóvil, la joven apenas podía mantenerse despierta, era obvio que no había podido descansar lo suficiente y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado.-

"Maldición".- Exclamo golpeándose el rostro suavemente para evitar dormirse, odiaba los viajes en carretera, conducir todo el día de motel en motel, comiendo en cualquier restaurante a la orilla de la carretera, era algo frustrante y cansado, pero solo tenia que soportar un día mas, desde el primer momento el viaje parecía no tener fin, pero estando tan cerca de su destino podía sentirse con un poco mas de animo.-

"Uhm...", bostezo nuevamente. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber dormido un poco más en el motel, pero necesitaba evitar el congestionamiento en la carretera para ahorrar unas cuantas horas, aunque gracias al consejo del anciano dueño del motel, ahora podría ahorrar todavía más tiempo.-

Giro su cabeza y fijo su mirada en su hija quien al pareces había logrado quedarse dormida. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles, y tenia que admitir que el mudarse había resultado ser un desafió mas grande del que ella imaginaba. Aunque esta no era la primera vez que se mudaba a otra ciudad, pero la ultima vez, no recordaba haber invertido tanto dinero, ahora había tenido que gastar casi todos sus ahorros para poder pagar los gastos de la mudanza, por suerte para ella había podido contar con la ayuda de algunos amigos y había podido salvar suficiente dinero para rentar un apartamento en la que seria su nueva ciudad.-

"La ultima vez no fue tan difícil".- murmuro recordando cuando se mudo por primera vez dejando su ciudad natal. Era algo extraño, la verdad ella siempre pensó que toda su vida viviría en Amity Park, como lo habían hecho sus padres, pero la vida suele dar sorpresas y las cosas no siempre terminan como uno piensa, una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad, no era algo que la llenara de emoción, por el contrario estaba preocupada, habían muchas cosas que cambiarían, en especial para su hija quien aun resentía el haber dejado atrás a sus amistades, pero aunque todo le atemorizara tenia que ser fuerte.-

Unos minutos mas tras el volante, fueron suficiente para que los primeros rayos del sol finalmente pudiesen ser visibles en el cielo, la joven redujo un poco la velocidad para mirar por un instante como la luz del sol matizaba el firmamento, el amanecer solía ser algo muy romántico, Jazz recordó como todas las mañanas solía despertarse temprano para poder apreciarlo antes de partir a la escuela, soñaba con encontrar el amor y una vida perfecta.

"Que tontería".- se dijo así misma acelerando el vehiculo nuevamente, antes creía en esas cosas, pero ahora aquellas fantasías no eran mas que eso, fantasías.-

El sol comenzó a alzarse ya eran mas de las seis de la mañana, el panorama comenzaba a cambiar, ahora podía apreciar completamente la carretera y como poco a poco mas automóviles comenzaban a transitar en ella.-

"Uhm…"- se escucho un pequeño bostezó que provenía del asiento del pasajero.-

"Buenos días".- saludo con alegría al ver como su pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules se enderezaba en el asiento.- Pudiste dormir.- le pregunto volteando un poco la mirada intentando no descuidar el camino

_"_Si".- respondió con un poco de indiferencia, limpiándose los ojos con las manos.-

"Me alegra".- le dijo su madre acariciando su cabeza con la mano derecha mientras sostenía el volante con la mano izquierda.- Perdóname por haberte despertado tan temprano pero quería ahorrar un poco de tiempo hoy.-

_"_No tienes porque disculparte".- respondió Daniela dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana y observando la carretera.- "Sabes que a mí me da igual, al fin y al cabo, a mi no me gusta este viaje, quiero regresar a casa".- replico en voz baja, acomodándose en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos.- Quiero dormir en mi cama, quiero estar con mis amigos, quiero que todo sea como siempre a sido.- murmuro entre dientes para si misma

"_Danni…"- murmuro la joven mirando a su hija quien sollozaba frente a ella.- "No estés triste mi amor, ya veras que seremos felices en nuestro nuevo hogar".- intento animarle_

_"Yo ya era feliz".- respondió con molestia al oír las palabras de su madre, como si eso fuese suficiente consuelo, giro un poco su cuerpo dándole la espalda.- "Así que no te molestes en decir esas tonterías".- _

_Jazz sentía que aquellas palabras rasgaban su corazón, pero no quería insistirle más a su hija, por unos minutos no se dijo nada, ella simplemente no tenia palabras que pudieran hacerla sentir mejor.- _

_"Tengo hambre".- dijo Daniela rompiendo el silencio sintiéndose un poco mas calmada, se dio la vuelta y miro a su madre quien giro un poco su cabeza para verla, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro _

_"Quieres comer algo en especial".- pregunto sonriéndole_

_"Panqueques…"- exclamo con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro_

_"Bien, entonces buscaremos un buen lugar donde comer".- respondió su madre regresando su atención a la carretera.-_

_

* * *

  
_

_Los restaurantes en la carretera son algo muy común, y encontrar uno no fue nada difícil, aun era temprano y gracias a ello encontrar estacionamiento no fue ningún problema. El auto se detuvo, Madre e hija desabrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad, Jazz tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta para salir del auto, Daniela también abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero, y salio del vehiculo, ajusto el gorro de color rojo que llevaba puesto en su cabeza, e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter.-_

_"Vamos".- exclamo su madre quien la esperaba al otro extremo del automóvil. _

_Madre e hija entraron al restaurante, la puerta golpeo una pequeña campana al abrirse anunciando que un nuevo cliente entraba al lugar.- _

_"Bienvenidos".- saludo desde el mostrador una mujer joven, de cabello negro y piel blanca, al ver entrar a la pelirroja y a la pequeña quien agacho la mirada mostrando un poco de indiferencia a su saludo.- _

_El lugar estaba vació, algunos clientes comían tranquilamente en la barra y un par ocupaban las mesas que estaban alrededor del lugar, aun era temprano y posiblemente después el restaurante estaría repleto. Jazz y Daniela caminaron hasta una mesa vacía junto a la ventana al final del restaurante, saludando con una sonrisa a algunos de los clientes quienes igualmente les saludaban moviendo un poco sus cabezas en una pequeña señal de reverencia; se detuvieron frente a la mesa desde donde se podían ver los automóviles que pasaban uno tras otro en la carretera.-_

_"Bonito sitio".- exclamo la joven ojiazul con sarcasmo, al sentarse y mojarse la mano con un poco de agua que estaba sobre la mesa.- _

_Jazz regreso unos pasos y tomo un menú que estaba sobre el mostrador, luego se sentó frente a Daniela, quien tomaba un par de servilletas que estaban en la mesa para poder limpiarse las manos y al mismo tiempo limpiar un poco el agua que estaba sobre la mesa.- _

_Jazz continuo examinando el menú en silencio, no buscaba comer nada en especial, más bien quería revisar bien los precios, por suerte para ella todo parecía bastante accesible.- _

_"Listas para ordenar".- pregunto la joven que les había saludado al entrar quien al parecer era la única camarera en turno.-_

_"Si".- respondió la joven pelirroja cerrando el menú y mirando a la camarera quien alisto su pequeña libreta para anotar el pedido.- Una orden de Panqueques con leche y un par de huevos con una taza de café por favor.-_

_"No quiero leche".- exclamo Daniela llamando su atención con un tono un poco molesto.- "Que sea jugo de naranja".- _

_"Danni, no crees que seria mejor un vaso de leche para acompañar los panqueques".- le respondió su madre _

_"No quiero leche mama, eso es para los niños, y yo no soy una niña".- exclamo desviando la mirada sintiéndose molesta y apenada de que su madre la tratase de esa forma.- _

_"Esta bien hija".- respondió un poco apenada por la escena que la mesera había tenido que presenciar, "Le importaría".- dijo volteando a ver a la camarera quien rápidamente entendió la indirecta.- _

_"No se preocupe, traeré todo en un momento".- respondió la joven, dando un paso atrás y retirándose en dirección a al cocina. Jazz no dijo nada, simplemente tomo una servilleta y la acerco para si, no quería comenzar alguna discusión con su hija, y menos frente a todos en el lugar, por lo que evitar lo ocurrido será lo mejor.- _

El sonido de las tasas del café y el de la maquina registradora al abrirse hacia eco entre las cuatro paredes del lugar, aquel restaurante tenia un pequeño toque de los años setenta, paredes blancas con franjas rojas, e incluso una rockola para ambientar el lugar, la camarera regreso unos minutos después con la comida, coloco ambos platos en la mesa y se retiro cortésmente deseándoles a ambas buen provecho. Daniela miro la pequeña torre de panqueques frente a ella, acerco la mano y tomo el tenedor usándolo para cortar una rebanada, Su madre en cambio se conformaba con el hecho de que el café tuviese buen sabor, a comparación de otros restaurantes en los que habían estado.

"Son horribles".- exclamo la joven soltando el tenedor y dejándolo caer sobre la mesa.-

"Danni por favor".- le suplico su madre intentando ser discreta.-

"Ni siquiera podemos comer algo decente".- murmuro molesta encogiéndose de brazos y frunciendo el seño, denotando su desagrado, no solo por la comida sino también por estar ahí.-

"Hija, si quieres otra cosa puedo pedirla".- le ofreció intentado de esta forma evitar otra escena innecesaria

"No quiero nada".- respondió ella con un tono fuerte.-

"Mi amor debes comer algo".- insistió su madre, "Aun faltaba mucho camino y no estaría bien que no comieses nada".-

"Ya no tengo hambre".- respondió desviando su mirada intentando ignorar a su madre.-

"Hija".- volvió a insistir, deslizándose en el asiento, para intentar verla a los ojos.-

"DIJE QUE NO QUIERO NADA".- grito la joven ojiazul, levantando sus manos y dejándolas caer sobre la mesa provocando un gran estruendo, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, lo cual por un instante provoco un incomodo silencio.-

"Lo lamento hija".- respondió su madre deslizándose en su asiento en dirección contraria para regresar a su posición original.-

"Si realmente lo lamentaras, nunca me habrías obligado a venir en primer lugar".- fueron las palabras que su hija dijo antes de regresar a su pose de indiferencia.-

"Lo siento".- respondió su madre entre sollozos, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos y poniéndose de pie, "De verdad lo siento".- murmuro dándose la vuelta y caminando avergonzada entre los demás clientes del restaurante quienes la observaban detenidamente hasta que entro al pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de baño.-

"Mama".- exclamo la joven al ver lo que su obstinada actitud había provocado. Daniela miro a su alrededor, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, ahora su infantil berrinche se había convertido en una razón de vergüenza.-

"Bien hecho Daniela".- exclamo colocando sus dos brazos sobre la mesa y cruzándolos para poder apoyar su rostro sobre ellos en un intento de ocultarse de las demás personas.- "No quería hacerla llorar".- pensó comenzando a sentirse culpable.-

Después de unos minutos la espera comenzaba a ser larga, y Daniela no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver que su madre no regresaba, "Quizás debería ir a buscarla".- pensó deslizándose en el asiento y acercándose a la orilla para poder ponerse de pie.-

La joven de ojos azules camino por el restaurante entre las personas quienes al parecer ya no sentían algún interés por ella o por su madre, el cuarto de baño se encontraban en la parte trasera del restaurante, entro en el pequeño pasillo y se acerco un poco a las puertas, observo los rótulos que indicaban cual era el cuarto para damas y cual era el de caballeros. Daniela se acerco a la puerta indicada con una imagen de una mujer, extendió la mano y tomo la perilla de la puerta.-

"Esta cerrada".- dijo al ver que no podía hacerla girar, "Mama….".- llamo golpeando la puerta suavemente, "Mama….".- llamo nuevamente sin obtener respuesta.-

Ahora la situación comenzaba a ser preocupante, Daniela miro a ambos lados del pequeño pasillo, mientras esperado que su madre abriese la puerta, pero no sucedió nada, finalmente decidió asegurarse de que estuviese bien inclinándose un poco y recostándose sobre la puerta colocando su oído izquierdo sobre la madera para intentar escuchar algo del otro lado.-

"Mama".- llamo nuevamente presionando mas su oído sobre la puerta.-

"Sniff…".- podían escucharse unos cuantos sollozos, sin embargo el ruido del agua que fluía de la llave del lavamanos lograba ocultar el llanto.-

"Mami…, por favor abre".- dijo Daniela, golpeando la puerta con mas fuerza.-

Jazz, cerro la llave del grifo, se miro en el espejo y se aseguro de limpiar sus lagrimas, no quería que su hija la viese así, tomo un poco de aire asegurándose de que los deseos de llorar desaparecieran por completo, finalmente deslizando una pequeña toalla de papel y limpio la ultima lagrima que se había escapado de su ojo izquierdo.-

"Un momento".- respondió la pelirroja tomando un ultimo respiro y dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta

La puerta del baño de damas se abrió, Daniela quien aun se encontraba apoyada sobre la puerta perdió el equilibrio justo en el momento que la puerta fue halada desde el interior de la habitación, provocando que cállese de frente estrellándose justo en el cuerpo de su madre, quien se sorprendió al ver como su hija se precipitaba sobre ella.-

"Daniela estas bien".- pregunto su madre sosteniéndola de los hombros para que no cállese al piso.-

"Si".- respondió un poco titubeante tras el pequeño susto.-

"Me alegro".- le dijo ayudándole a pararse.-

"Uhmm…".- murmuro la joven un poco apenada mirando a su madre y notando la tristeza en sus ojos.-

"Que pasa mi amor".- pregunto su madre acercándose a ella y peinando su cabello un poco con su mano derecha.-

"Nada".- respondió la joven, dando un paso atrás y alejándose de su madre, aunque dentro de su ser quería disculparse por su comportamiento, no encontró las palabras para poder hacerlo.-

"Entonces vamos a comer".- dijo su madre colocando su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su hija para ayudarle a caminar de regreso a la mesa.-

Después de aquel pequeño percance, ambas comieron tranquilamente, sin decir ninguna otra palabra, mientras, sin que ellas lo notaran el restaurante comenzó a llenarse lentamente según avanzaba la mañana y pronto el ruido de la multitud comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar.-

"Bueno parece que ya es un poco tarde".- comento Jazz mirando el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes del restaurante justo frente a la barra.- "Termina tu comida amor".- le pidió a su hija, quien aun comía sus panqueques sin ninguna prisa, mientras ella intentaba llamar la atención de la camarera para que les llevase la cuenta.

"Aquí tiene la cuenta".- dijo la joven mesera entregándole un pequeño papel a la joven después de unos minutos de espera.-

"Gracias".- respondió la pelirroja, quien sostuvo el pequeño recibo con su mano derecha revisando la cantidad, tomo su bolso el cual estaba a su derecha, y saco un billete de diez dólares para entregárselo a la mesera.- Puede quedarse con el cambio.- le dijo a la joven quien le sonrío agradecida por el gesto antes de retirarse.- Bueno, es hora de irnos.- se dirigió a su hija quien asintió con su cabeza sin decir una sola palabra

Ambas salieron del restaurante, ahora el lugar estaba mucho mas concurrido que al principio, Jazz abrió la puerta para salir, dio unos pasos fuera deteniendo la puerta para que su hija saliese sin ninguna dificultad, ambas bajaron un par de escalones hasta el aparcamiento, ahora el estacionamiento estaba repleto y lo único que Jazz esperaba, era que no hubiese ningún auto obstruyéndoles la salida, caminaron entre algunos vehículos hasta llegar al lugar donde habían aparcado, por suerte para ellas no había ningún automóvil que les bloquease el paso.-

"Que suerte".- exclamo la pelirroja pensando que al menos se ahorraría algunos problemas.-

Camino hasta su automóvil, y lo rodeo para poder abrir primero la puerta del pasajero, introdujo su mano derecha en su bolsillo para tomar la llave, la extrajo y se acerco a la puerta para poder abrirla.

"Mama…".- dijo la joven de ojos azules llamando la atención de su madre quien se dio la vuelta para ver a su hija que se encontraba parada a sus espaldad.-

"Que pasa mi amor".- pregunto su madre viendo a Daniela quien agacho la mirada y no dijo nada más.- "Danni que pas……".-

Jazz no pudo terminar la frase, súbitamente y sin siquiera esperarlo su hija se lanzo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi tropezara, sin embargo el automóvil que estaba a su espalda logro detenerla-

"Perdóname".- dijo la joven de ojos azules después de unos segundos de silencio, abrazando a su madre con mas fuerza y sin poder evitar llorar.-

"Perdonarte".- respondió la joven sorprendida ante el gesto de su hija. "Porque tendría que perdonarte mi amor".- le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y acariciando un poco su cabello

"Por todo las cosas que dije".- aclaro, "No quería hacerte sentir mal".-

"Se que no hija, no tienes porque preocuparte".- le aseguro su madre quien intentaba animarla.-

"No mama".- respondió Daniela, soltando a su madre y levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos, "Se que me e portado muy mal todo el tiempo, ahora me doy cuenta que e sido muy egoísta al pensar solo en mi y nunca siquiera intentar imaginar lo duro que es todo esto para ti.-

"Mi amor".- le dijo abrazándola sin poder contener sus lagrimas, "Yo debería ser quien se debe disculpar, se que el mudarnos fue algo demasiado repentino, y es difícil para ti dejar a todos atrás".- Jazz doblo sus rodillas un poco agachándose para estar a la misma altura que su hija.- Pero quiero que sepas que no importa en donde estemos, yo siempre estaré contigo.-

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, este había sido un largo viaje, pero aunque el viaje estuviera a las puertas de su fin, su nueva vida estaba a punto de comenzar.-

* * *

**Comentario del Autor:** Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, sobre sus nombres, pues es facil deducir que los cambiaron por alguna razon, pero todo eso se ira descubriendo segun avance la historia, solo puedo agregar: "Muchas Gracias Por Leer"


	2. Una Calida y Abrupta Bienvenida

**Un Saludo: **

Bueno Finalmente después de casi dos semanas de inactividad (creo que son 2 semanas), me fue posible el terminar con este capitulo ^^', se me a hecho muy difícil hacerme de tiempo para la escritura, con tantas obligaciones que me aparecen de repente tanto en el trabajo como en el estudio.-

Solo espero que me disculpen por la demora y también espero que disfruten de la lectura, se que mis capítulos son largos pero es que ahora no puedo evitar escribir así, antes era un milagro si escribía 2 paginas y ahora simplemente me es difícil detenerme XD

Bueno, no los entretengo con una lectura innecesaria así que disfruten de la historia:

* * *

**Comienzos  
**

**Capitulo I: "Una Calida y Abrupta Bienvenida".-**

**Por: Freeman2**

* * *

Paraíso, una pequeña ciudad de Ohio al noreste de Akron, aunque no es muy conocida, perfectamente posee todas las cualidades modernas que cualquier otra ciudad puede ofrecer. Hermosos parques adornados con fuentes, especialmente talladas en mármol blanco, ofreciendo un bello espectáculo al lanzar pequeños chorros de agua hacia el cielo, creando un increíble caleidoscopio de luces entre cada gota de roció, creado especialmente para el deleite de los espectadores y visitantes, quienes disfrutan de una poco de sana diversión en un ambiente fresco y repleto de árboles en el cual los pequeños pueden jugar con sus padres o sus mascotas.-

La arquitectura, no es igual a la de las grandes ciudades, los edificios no son tan altos como los grandes rascacielos de Nueva York, con excepción de algunas oficinas las cuales destacan un poco más que los demás edificios de la ciudad. Las construcciones más antiguas, tampoco pueden considerarse como piezas de historia, más bien, recuerdos que el tiempo olvido, murales marcados con graffiti y agrietados por el paso de los años, algunas estatuas y monumentos en dedicatoria a personas que fueron figuras importantes para la ciudad o para el país.-

Intentando no ser tan detallista, a simple vista los cines parecen ser uno de los lugares favoritos donde la juventud se reúne diariamente, pero este no es el único entretenimiento que esta ciudad ofrece, ya que también cuenta con un teatro donde aquellos que gustan del arte pueden apreciar las grandes obras de la literatura representadas en carne propia, y no olvidemos mencionar con la amplia librería situada justo en el centro de esta pequeña comunidad.-

La comida tampoco puede dejase a un lado, y es que los restaurantes en la ciudad parecen invadir cada esquina, ofreciendo a todos los habitantes la mayor variedad en comida internacional que cualquiera podría imaginar, desde la refinada comida italiana, hasta la mas exquisita y tradicional comida mexicana, dejando abierta cualquier posibilidad de disfrutar un buen momento familiar y degustar los mas exquisito platillos que cada país puede ofrecer.-

Linda y Sencilla, La Ciudad de Paraíso, tal y como su nombre lo dice, ofrece una oportunidad para que todos puedan comenzar una nueva vida, y es aquí, donde madre e hija esperan dejar el pasado atrás.-

* * *

"Uhmm…".- murmuro Daniela recostándose un poco en el asiento del auto, y mirando por la ventana, la que ahora seria su nueva ciudad, y donde tendría que comenzar nuevamente con su vida.-

Aquella idea no la llenaba de mucha emoción, la verdad, tener que afrontar el hecho de ser la chica nueva tanto en la escuela como en la ciudad era algo que simplemente le atemorizaba, imaginando todo lo que tendría que pasar antes de poder ser aceptada por sus nuevos compañeros y lo que tardaría en hacer nuevos amigos; pero por mas que lo desease en su corazón ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás.-

"Es muy bonita".- murmuro Jazz, deteniendo el automóvil por un instante frente a la luz roja del semáforo, y apreciando un poco la ciudad a través del vidrio del automóvil.-

"No esta mal".- respondió su hija sin mucha emoción, mirando desde la ventana a un grupo de jóvenes los cuales salían alegremente de un pequeño restaurante, en el cual parecían haber pasado un agradable momento.-

Daniela inclino un poco su mirada, no pudiendo ocultar la tristeza y el miedo que le invadían al recordar a sus viejos amigos y pensar en quienes llegarían a reemplazarles, bueno quizás aquella no era la actitud mas positiva, pero si la mas comprensible, considero por un instante desviando la mirada para no ver mas a los jóvenes que reían alegremente frente a ella.-

La luz del semáforo cambio a verde y nuevamente el vehículo se puso en marcha, la joven de ojos azules miro los diferentes negocios que adornaban las calles de la ciudad, ventas de periódicos, restaurantes de comida rápida, cafeterías, pequeños mini supermercados, y algunas ventas de flores. A simple vista la ciudad no era tan mala como ella había imaginado, al menos las calles estaban limpias y las personas no parecían ser tan desagradables, bueno, no a simple vista, rió con un poco de ironía al pensar en ello.-

"Uhmm…, donde esta la calle Roosvelth".- murmuro Jazz reduciendo la velocidad y buscando alguna señal de transito que le indicase la dirección correcta.-

"¿Que pasa?".- exclamo Daniela, al ver que su madre estacionaba el automóvil a la orilla de la calle, mientras miraba de un lado a otro intentando ubicarse.- "Mama…, no me digas que estamos perdidas".- pregunto un poco preocupada, esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera un rotundo no.-

"Yo no diría perdidas".- respondió su madre girando su cabeza para verla, sonriéndole con un poco de vergüenza, intentando no admitir un hecho tan obvio.- "Mas bien un poco desubicadas".- aseguro con una sonrisa fingida.-

"No tienes la dirección".- pregunto su hija mirándola con un poco de seriedad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sabiendo muy bien que su madre no tenia la menor idea de donde estaban.-

"Claro que la tengo":- respondió retirando su mano derecha del volante e introduciéndola en su bolso para poder extraer un pequeño papel, en donde tenia anotadas todas las indicaciones para llegar hasta su destino.-

"Déjame verlo".- exclamo Daniela tomando la pequeña hoja de la mano de su madre para poder revisarla.- "Calle Roosvelth".- murmuro la joven quien ahora, al igual que su madre, miraba de un lado a otro intentando encontrar la dirección correcta.-

"Pero que tontería".- exclamo finalmente después de unos minutos, al no poder encontrar una señal o aviso que tuviese el nombre que buscaban, "Aquí no hay ninguna calle Roosvelth".- señalo mirando a su madre y entregándole el pequeño pedazo de papel

"Lo se".- reafirmo Jazz tomando el fragmento de hoja y regresándolo al bolso, "Pero se supone que esa calle esta justo frente al parque".- aseguro mirando nuevamente a su alrededor.-

"Pues si lo esta, no parece haber una señal que lo indique".- respondió Daniela con un tono mas sarcástico.-

"Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a alguien por la dirección".- dijo su madre, mirando por la ventana a las personas que transitaban por la calle.-

"Oh...., Deja que yo lo haga".- respondió Daniela, desabrochando rápidamente su cinturón de seguridad.-

"Daniela…".- exclamo su madre al ver como su hija abría la puerta dispuesta a salir del vehículo.-

"Tranquila mama".- respondió ella dándose la vuelta antes de colocar sus pies fuera del automóvil, "Solo voy a preguntar por una dirección".- aclaro para que no se preocupase, enfatizando que no le tomaría mas de un minuto el regresar con la información

"Esta bien".- respondió su madre tras un suspiro, no sintiéndose completamente conforme con la actitud de su hija.- "Pero no tardes demasiado, de acuerdo".- le pidió, esperando evitar así algún problema.-

"No te preocupes".- respondió Daniela con una sonrisa en su rostro, intentando tranquilizar a su madre.-

"Uhmm…, como si eso fuese algo fácil.".- suspiro Jazz nuevamente, después de que su hija cerrase la puerta; no tenia caso discutir con ella y quizás el estirar un poco las piernas le vendría bien.-

* * *

Daniela miro a su alrededor, examinando todo los rótulos de información vial que estaban en la acera por la que caminaba, intentando de esta forma localizar el nombre de la calle que su madre y ella buscaban, pero por desgracia, ninguna señal parecía ser la correcta.-

"No puede ser".- exclamo deteniéndose frente al cruce peatonal justo donde la calle terminaba, la búsqueda no había sido tan fácil como ella lo esperaba, "Supongo que tendré que preguntarle a alguien".- pensó mirando a su alrededor intentando decidir a quien podría pedirle indicaciones.-

Daniela fijo su atención en un grupo de jóvenes, el cual platicaba justo en frente de un pequeño puesto de flores, quizás podría preguntarles a ellos, pensó por un instante considerando realmente el hacerlo.-

"Creo que seria mejor buscar a alguien mas" se dijo finalmente, pensando que probablemente aquellos jóvenes pensarían que era una turista perdida, lo mejor para ella seria evitarse la humillación, por lo que el pedirles indicaciones quedaba completamente descartado.

"Lo mejor sera preguntarle a alguien a quien no le interese tanto".- se dijo en voz baja mirando un pequeño puesto de frutas y fijando su atención en un anciano el cual apilaba unas naranjas dentro de una canasta.-

"Disculpe".- dijo la joven acercándose al hombre quien tomaba las frutas de una caja que se encontraba en el piso, "Disculpe".- dijo nuevamente pensando que quizás no le había escuchado debido al ruido del transito y de la gente que caminaba por la calle.-

"Si….".- respondió el anciano, dándose la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz.- "En que puedo ayudarte jovencita".- pregunto con amabilidad tomando un pequeño pañuelo que salía del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón con el cual comenzó a limpiarse las manos.-

"Lamento mucho la molestia".- se disculpo Daniela acercándose un poco mas sin poder evitar sentirse un poco apenada, "Pero me gustaría saber si puede decirme como encontrar la calle Roosvelth".-

"La calle Roosvelth".- respondió el anciano un poco sorprendido, al escuchar aquellas palabras.- "Jajaja".- rió, para sorpresa de Daniela quien le miro un poco extrañada a raíz de su reaccion, como si aquello se hubiese tratado de un chiste, "Pequeña, eres de por aquí no es verdad".- bromeo aunque de una forma cortes.-

"Es algo tan obvio".- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros un poco apenada

"Jejeje, no te preocupe".- respondió siempre con un tono amable, dándose la vuelta y regresando a sus labores, "Lo que sucede es que hace casi un mes renombraron algunas de las calles de la ciudad".- explico mientras apilaba algunas naranjas una sobre otra, teniendo cuidado de que no se cayesen, "Es por eso que seguramente no has podido encontrarla".- dijo girando un poco su cabeza y sonriéndole a la joven de ojos azules quien se golpeo suavemente la frente con la palma de la mano derecha, al darse cuenta del detalle que su madre había pasado por alto al pedir la dirección del lugar.-

"Entonces ahora la calle que busco tiene otro nombre".- dijo con un tono de ironía.-

"Así es".- afirmo el anciano dándose la vuelta y limpiando nuevamente sus manos con el pañuelo.- "La calle que buscas ahora tiene el nombre de Brown, es mas puedes verla desde aquí".- explico señalando con su mano hacia su derecha, la cual era la izquierda de la joven, quien giro su cabeza para ver el letrero que estaba del otro lado de la cuadra cerca de la entrada del parque.-

"Muy bien".- exclamo con un tono de alegría, al ubicar el lugar, pensando que auqello solucionaba todo el problema.-

"Que pasa aquí".- se escucho una voz la cual provenía desde la parte interior de la pequeña tienda.-

"No pasa nada mujer".- respondió el anciano al ver salir por la puerta principal a una mujer de edad avanzada la cual a simple vista aprecia ser su esposa.- "Solo ayudo a esta pequeña a encontrar la dirección correcta".-

"Ah… si".- respondió la anciana mirando a Daniela con una sonrisa es su rostro.- "Vaya pero que jovencita tan linda".- exclamo sintiéndose tentada por acariciar sus mejillas

"Gracias".- respondió la joven de ojos azules, dibujando una sonrisa de pena en su rostro.-

"Si necesitas algo mas puedes preguntármelo".- interrumpió el anciano, "Conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano"- enfatizó con un poco de confianza y orgullo.-

"Si, claro que la conoces cariño".- le interrumpió su esposa, intentando detenerle antes de que comenzase con alguna anécdota de sus tiempos de juventud.-

"La verdad es lo único que necesitaba saber, pero aun así se los agradezco mucho".- respondió Daniela agradeciendo con un suave moviendo de su cabeza, en un gesto de reverencia.-

"No tienes que agradecer nada".- respondió la anciana tomando una de las frutas que se encontraba justo de primero en la pequeña torre y acercándose a la joven quien se sorprendió al ver como la mujer le ofrecía tan amablemente la pequeña esfera de color naranja.-

"Oh…".- exclamo Daniela tomando la naranja entre sus dos manos.-

"Jejeje".- rió, la anciana al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ella, "Dime vienes a visitar a algún familiar".- pregunto con amabilidad

"En realidad mi madre y yo estamos mudándonos".- respondió ella sonriéndole agradecida por el obsequio

"Ya veo".- exclamo la anciana con alegría, " En ese caso, Bienvenida a Paraíso".- exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Gracias".- respondió la joven de ojos azules en voz baja, ante el amable gesto de aquellas personas

"No tienes nada que agradecer".- aseguro el anciano regresando a sus labores, "Solo recuerda que cuando necesites comprar algo, tenemos buenos precios".-

"Cariño, esa broma es de mal gusto".- dijo su esposa viendole con una mirada de mestia ante tal insinuacion.-

"Jajaja".- rió el anciano al ver a su esposa, "No puedes culparme por intentarlo".- dijo tomando la caja vacía y regresando al interior de la tienda

"Disculpa a mi esposo".- dijo la anciana un poco apena por la actitud tan infantil de su conyuje.-

"No tiene por que disculparse".- le aseguro daniela dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-

"Bien no te entretengo mas".- dijo la anciana comenzando a despedirse, "Espero que nos volvamos a ver algun dia".- le dijo a la joven dandose la vuelta y regresando al interior de la tienda

Daniela se despidio moviendo su mano derecha, no pudiendo disimular su alegría, mientras contemplaba su regalo de bienvenida. Aunque a simple viste se podría decir que no era gran cosa, el detalle había sido muy hermoso, pensó para si sonriendo aun mas, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la fruta al aire, atrapándola nuevamente con sus manos antes de que cállese al piso.-

"Bien".- suspiro, "Creo que será mejor que regrese", murmuro recordando que le había prometido a su madre que no tardaría mas que un par de minutos los cuales se habían extendido mas de lo planeado

La joven dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso al vehículo donde su madre seguramente la recibiría con un clásico "Donde estabas" o quizás un "Porque tardaste tanto", pensó Daniela imaginando el rostro de su madre cuando llegase, al menos su pequeño viaje en búsqueda de información había valido la pena, tanto por el hecho de haber logrado obtener la dirección correcta, como por la calida bienvenida.-

"Tal vez este lugar no es tan malo como pensé".- se dijo la joven, levantando la vista y mirando al cielo, después de sentir una pequeña gota de agua la cual había golpeado suavemente la punta de su nariz, "Bueno".- murmuro con un tono de ironía, "Al menos las personas parecen ser mas agradables que el clima".- bromeo para si al ver como el cielo azul, había sido cubierto completamente por las nubes de tormenta, lo cual indicaba que la lluvia estaba próxima a comenzar, "Menos mal que el auto no esta tan lejos".- se dijo sin desviar su mirada del cielo.-

"Cuidado…………".- se escucho un grito, Daniela regreso en si rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz, fijando su mirada nuevamente hacia el frente.-

Sin darse cuenta había dejado que sus pensamientos le distrajeran del camino, haciendo inevitable el que chocase con otra joven la cual transitaba por la misma vía.-

"Lo siento".- se disculpo Daniela rápidamente tras el choque, dando un paso atrás y agachando un poco la cabeza, sin poder evitar sentirse apenada, ante lo que su falta de atención había provocado.-

"Por que no te fijas por donde caminas".- dijo la joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura, piel blanca y ojos verdes, la cual demostraba su molestia por lo ocurrido.-

Daniela levanto la mirada, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, mirando así a la joven con la que había tropezado, la cual era acompañada por otro joven, de cabello castaño y ojos negros el cual simplemente no parecía tomarle importancia a lo ocurrido.-

"Y bien acaso no piensas disculparte".- exclamo la joven de ojos verdes, sacudiendo su abrigo para quitarle las arrugas y mirando a Daniela quien simplemente no dijo nada.-

"Aun estoy esperando".- dijo de nuevo con un tono mas molesto al ver como la joven de ojos azules le miraba fijamente.-

"Lo…. Lo siento,".- dijo Daniela disculpándose nuevamente , "No vi por donde iba".- explico desviando un poco la mirada para evitar verla.-

"Pues espero que así sea".- respondió con un tono molesto deslizando su mano derecha sobre su cabello y lanzándolo hacia atrás.- "La próxima vez procura poner mas atención en el camino y no en las nubes".- exclamo con prepotencia, teniendo en poco la disculpa de la joven

"Si...".- respondió Daniela entre dientes, fuera de sentirse apenada ahora comenzaba a sentirse molesta ante tal desfachatez.-

"Pues mas te vale niña".- murmuro con tono amenazante, mirando a Daniela con un aire de superioridad.-

"Vasta Elizabeth".- interrumpió el joven que acompañaba a la pequeña fierecilla de ojos verdes, "No tenemos tiempo para esto".- aclaro, insinuando que estaban retrasados para su compromiso.-

"De acuerdo".- respondió la joven de cabello negro, cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse, "Será mejor que nos apresuremos, ya que nos están esperando".- dijo ajustando su bolso y tomando a su acompañante de la mano.-

"Si nos disculpas".- murmuro la joven de ojos verdes dando un paso al frente y golpeando a Daniela con el hombro de una forma intencional, obligándola a dar un paso atrás en su intento de hacerla a un lado, provocando que casi perdiera el balance y al mismo tiempo que soltase la naranja que sostenía en sus manos.-

"Lo siento....".- exclamo la joven de cabello negro con hipocresía, dibujando una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro ante su acto de villanía.-

"No hay problema".- respondió Daniela quien hacia un esfuerzo por contenerse, mirando como la joven y su acompañante continuaban su camino dejándola a ella atrás, "Creo que retiro lo dicho".- murmuro para si, doblando sus rodillas y agachándose un poco para poder tomar la fruta que había caído al piso, haciendo referencia a su anterior comentario sobre las personas que vivían en la ciudad.-

"Brummm…".- se escucho el sonido de los primeros truenos los cuales indicaban la lluvia que se aproximaba, Daniela tomo un respiro y se puso de pie, no debía dejar que aquello le molestase, además ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de chicas.-

"Plic, plic…".- la primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron en el rostro de la joven de ojos azules la cual miro al cielo nuevamente para ver como poco a poco, cada una se multiplicaba rápidamente.-

"Lo que me faltaba".- exclamo con ironía al ver como la tormenta tomaba fuerza, comenzando a correr por la calle en dirección al automóvil.-

* * *

"Donde estará".- se pregunto Jazz quien aun esperaba dentro del automóvil a que su hija regresara, comenzando a sentirse un poco preocupada al ver como poco a poco el vidrio frente a ella comenzaba a ser rápidamente cubierto por las pequeñas gotas de agua.- "Quizás debería ir a buscarla", pensó en voz alta, colocando sus dos manos sobre el volante y recostando su barbilla sobre ellas para ver como el cielo se había oscurecido.-

"Siempre es lo mismo".- exclamo Jazz tras un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y recordando todos los problemas en los que su hija siempre suele involucrarse, Daniela es el tipo de persona que siempre hace las cosas sin pensar, o sin considerar las consecuencias de sus acciones, y esa era la causa principal de todas las preocupaciones de su madre, "Se parece tanto a ti".- susurro Jazz dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y recordando un poco su infancia, "Danny".- murmuro en voz baja dibujando en su mente el rostro de su hermano.-

"Ah... no puede ser".- se escucho una voz, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del pasajero se abría repentinamente, aquello termino por asustar a la joven pelirroja quien se encontraba completamente hundida en sus pensamientos.-

"Daniela...".- exclamo su madre regresando en si rápidamente, viendo a la joven entrar apresuradamente al vehículo y dejándose caer sobre el asiento, "Hija no hagas eso, me asustaste".- exclamo colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho y tomando un poco de aire tras el pequeño susto.-

"Lo siento mama".- se disculpo, quitándose el gorro y exprimiéndolo un poco con sus dos manos, "Pero como puedes ver esta lloviendo afuera".-

"Lo se".- respondió ella ante un hecho tan obvio, "Debiste llevar tu impermeable".- insinuó su madre dándose la vuelta e intentando tomar una de las maletas que se encontraba en el asiento trasero.-

"No pensé que llovería".- aclaro la joven quitándose el suéter el cual se había oscurecido a causa del agua que había absorbido.-

"Podrías haberte ahorrado la lluvia, si no hubieras tardado tanto".- dijo su madre tomando un abrigo y una camisa seca del equipaje.-

"No fue algo intencional".- insinuó intentando disculparse "Pero tampoco fue una completa perdida de tiempo".- celebro tomando la ropa seca que su madre le ofrecía.-

"Lograste encontrar la dirección correcta".- pregunto Jazz, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento.-

"Así es".- aseguro mientras se quitaba la camisa mojada, "La verdad, la dirección no esta equivocada".- continuo explicando mientras desdoblaba la ropa para poder ponérsela, "Al parecer los nombres de algunas calles cambiaron recientemente".- dijo mientras atravesaba su cabeza por el cuello de la camisa que su madre le había dado.- "Uh….".- dijo tras ajustarse la ropa, "No recuerdo que esta camisa me quedase tan pequeña".- murmuro mirando las mangas y sintiendo que le apretaba un poco.-

"Debe haberse encogido después de lavarla".- dijo su madre al ver que en efecto la ropa le quedaba mas pequeña de lo normal.-

"Deberías tener mas cuidado cuando uses la lavadora, esta camisa era de mis favoritas".- se quejo la joven de ojos azules halando un poco el cuello para que no le apretase tanto.-

"Después nos preocuparemos por tu camisa".- dijo la pelirroja cambiando la conversación, "Dijiste que el nombre de las calles era diferente".-

"Si...".- respondió Daniela, bajando el protector de sol del vehículo el cual tenia un pequeño espejo, con el que podría ver como su ropa le quedaba.- "La calle Roosvelth ahora es la calle Brown".- le explico a su madre mientras intentaba mirarse en el espejo, "Es por eso que no podíamos encontrarla".-

"Así que ese era el problema".- exclamo Jazz, sintiéndose un poco molesta pero a la vez mas aliviada, "Bien supongo que entonces tendremos que buscar la calle Brown".- dijo encendiendo el parabrisas del auto para que limpiasen el agua de la lluvia y así poder buscar la calle correcta.-

"Esta cerca de la entrada del parque".- exclamo Daniela señalando el camino con el dedo índice de su mano derecha el cual toco el vidrio del automóvil.-

"De acuerdo".- respondió su madre girando la llave para poner el vehículo en marcha, retiro el freno de mano y el automóvil comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta llegar a la esquina, para doblar a la derecha.-

"Tendré que comprar otra camisa".- exclamo Daniela recostándose en el respaldo del asiento, y estirando un poco los brazos para ajustarse la ropa.- "Por suerte aun están de moda".- se dijo pensando en la banda de rock a la cual pertenecía

"Es la camisa que compraste en el concierto".- pregunto Jazz mirando como su hija aun luchaba por estirarla.-

"Si, por suerte no es la que esta autografiada".- dijo sintiéndose aliviada por ese hecho.- "Bien creo que ya esta".- exclamo Daniela un poco mas conforme, al sentir que podía moverse con mayor libertad.-

"Calle Brown".- murmuro la pelirroja concentrando su atención en la señal de transito que indicaba la dirección, "Es aquí".- dijo girando el volante hacia su derecha para tomar la calle correcta

"Mama".- exclamo Daniela quien no tenia abrochado su cinturón y sintió como su cuerpo se hacia a un lado tras el giro del vehículo.- "Ten mas cuidado".- se quejo un poco molesta

"Lo siento hija".- se disculpo su madre sonriéndole apenada por tan brusca maniobra al conducir.-

Jazz fijo su atención en la carretera, haber encontrado la calle Brown solo era la mitad del problema, aun quedaba encontrar otra dirección la cual esperaba se mantuviese igual.-

"Que suerte".- dijo en sus pensamientos al ver que el nombre escrito en la siguiente señal de transito coincidía con el que había anotado, deteniéndose frente al semáforo y colocando la vía para cruzar hacia la izquierda.-

"Y ahora donde esta".- murmuro Daniela quien parecía buscar algo lo cual estaba entre su ropa mojada.-

"Que sucede hija".- pregunto su madre fijando su atención en ella por un momento.- "Acaso perdiste algo".-

"No exactamente":- respondió Daniela aun revisando entre su ropa.-

"Entonces que es lo que buscas".- pregunto nuevamente su madre sintiendo un poco de curiosidad.-

"Mi regalo de bienvenida".- respondió la joven de ojos azules girando un poco su cabeza y mirando a su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

"Regalo… de… Bienvenida...".- repitió Jazz un poco sorprendida.-

"Bueno se podría decir que lo es".- bromeo su hija, abriendo un poco sus ojos al notar que lo que buscaba se encontraba justo a sus pies, en el piso del automóvil.-

"Con que aquí estabas".- exclamo, agachándose un poco hacia el frente y tomando la pequeña esfera de color naranja con su mano izquierda.

"Una naranja".- murmuro su madre al ver como Daniela sostenía la fruta entre sus manos, "Donde la conseguiste".- pregunto regresando su atención hacia el frente, tras el cambio de luz en el semáforo.-

"Fue un pequeño regalo de bienvenida".- respondió con un pequeño tono de alegría, "De unas amables personas".- murmuro recordando al amable vendedor y a su esposa los cuales se la habían obsequiado.-

"Parece que ya hiciste un par de amigos".- bromeo su madre, al verla sonreír.-

"Que dices".- respondió la joven un poco apenada, "Si lo único que hice fue pedirles información sobre las calles, eso fue todo".- aclaro, sintiéndose avergonzada por las palabras de su madre, aquello había sido un simple gesto de amabilidad y nada mas, no podía considerar a aquellas personas como sus amigos solo por eso.-

"Aun así parecen ser un par de buenas personas".- continuo diciendo su madre

"Si lo eran".- aseguro su hija, girando un poco su cabeza hacia su derecha y mirando a través de la ventana la cual se había empañado un poco, "Pero no todos parecen ser así por aquí".- murmuro para si en voz baja recordando también su pequeño rose con aquella joven de cabello negro.-

"Dijiste algo".- pregunto Jazz al no alanzar a escuchar lo que su hija murmuraba.-

"No es nada".- Daniela respondió rápidamente girando su cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro para no levantar mas las sospechas de su madre, al mismo tiempo que intentaba abrir la fruta con la ayuda de sus uñas, para hacer una pequeña rajadura en la parte superior de la misma.-

"Bien…."- celebro tras lograr abrir un pequeño agujero en la parte superior de la cáscara lo cual le facilitaría el poder retirarla toda.-

Jazz miro por un instante como la mirada de su hija había cambiado, aquello era algo que la hacia sentir aliviada, después de todas las dificultades que habían tenido en el viaje, era algo satisfactorio el verla tan animada.-

"Uhm….".- murmuro la joven de ojos azules al probar la primera porción de su obsequio.-

"Que tal esta".- pregunto su madre, aunque al ver la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de su hija, era muy fácil de imaginar la respuesta.-

"Es muy dulce".- respondió Daniela, no pudiendo esperar para comer otra porción, "Debo admitir que es mejor de lo que pensaba, ten pruébala".- le dijo a su madre extendiendo su mano izquierda y ofreciéndole la mitad de la fruta.-

"Gracias hija".- respondió Jazz con amabilidad, "Pero guárdala para después, porque parece que hemos llegado".- dijo deteniendo el automóvil y estacionándolo justo a la orilla de la acera, frente a un viejo edificio de apartamentos.-

Daniela giro lentamente su cabeza, y con la ayuda de su mano derecha limpio el vidrio de la puerta que estaba a su lado, el cual se había empañado por la humedad impidiéndole ver con claridad.

* * *

**Comentario del Autor:**

Que puedo decir, se que al principio sentiran un poco debil la historia pero segun vaya avanzando la trama tomara mas fuerza, tambien se que habrán partes de la historia que puedan ser aburridas pero son cosas no se puede evitar escribir, pero como ya dije, segun avanze todo ira cambiando, por ultimo solo puedo esperar que la disfruten.-


End file.
